Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: A collection of drabbles, vignettes and short stories about how Seto Kaiba is not cuddly. Challenge fanfic from the LJ community 10snuggles. SetoxJounouchi
1. Chapter One: Blanket

**Author's Notes: **I don't own anything. Please read and review. :3

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter One**

Blanket

"Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone." – Mrs. Patrick Campbell, letter (to George Bernard Shaw, 1912)

"Kaiba, give me the blankets, you hog," mumbled a tired and freezing blond that pulled the covers (or at least attempted to do so) to cover his naked body.

Seto Kaiba clung to the blanket. There was no way this mutt was going to steal his warmth. He already stole his heart, his home, his food (especially his food), and everything else.

But he's not going to win this blanket.

However, the blond merely retaliated by pulling on the shred of warmth Seto had became comfortable with. Seto merely clung to it tighter.

The two repeated pulls for quite a bit before the other eventually gave up.

"Fine, I'll go get my own damn blanket," he said as he got up and tossed on some boxer briefs that were discarded quite a few hours ago. He let out an exasperated sigh as he left the room, in search of warmth whilst Kaiba felt a sting of guilt. But that was okay. He had his own blanket with him.

**oooo**

Finally, it was over. The day had been especially long. He unbuttoned his dress shirt as he lay back on the comfortable bed. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, not caring if he laid on anything. Or anyone.

He felt something moving underneath, but he didn't care to move.

Seto Kaiba does not move for anyone.

However he didn't expect to have a face full of pillow in his face. The brunet tossed it aside to see who had dared to disturb his rest. He saw a very pissed Jounouchi.

"Get off of my legs, dammit!" he growled as he tried to push off the infuriating brunet off of his numb legs. However, he wasn't able to and he let out a loud sneeze. Seto blinked and glared at him.

"Didn't you learn any manners from living with me?" he stated as he wiped off the germs and rose from his position. "Learn to cover your mouth."

He got up from the bed and grabbed some pajamas his servant had left out.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who gave me this cold," Jou responded, now sounding like he's sick.

Seto merely rolled his eyes as he went towards his destination to go to change. When the blond realized that the brunet didn't leave with comforting words, he tossed another pillow despite him being an invalid. He managed to dodge this one this time as it hit the door as soon as he closed.

Jou stuck out his tongue as he laid back his head onto the pillow he managed not to throw.

**oooo**

When Seto realized that the mutt had indeed gotten a cold, he felt another pang of guilt. It wasn't much, but it was there. Despite what others thought, Seto Kaiba did not have an icy heart.

Well, literally.

But that's beside the point. The point is Seto felt guilty, even if it was just a small glimmer.

Seto growled at the feeling. Why did he feel guilty? Only because he didn't share?

_It's the mutt's fault for getting the thin sheets,_ Seto tried to rationalize. However the guilt merely went up a notch. He cursed his feelings. But, as usual, he cursed the mutt.

**oooo**

Jounouchi slept as his head pounded with pain and with his nose stuffed up to the point where he could barely breathe out of his nose. He felt extremely warm, but that was the fever and the heater. He did ate soup like he was accustomed to but it really didn't do well.

However the last thing he thought he'd felt was someone hugging him from behind. He opened his confused brown eyes and tried to move his head to see who, or what, was hugging him from behind.

"You move, mutt, and I'll let go and you can forget about getting well ever again,"

Thus, he didn't turn back. Jounouchi smiled warmly, scooting closer to his kind boyfriend.

**oooo**

The two stayed like that every night for the next few nights until Jounouchi was able to breathe normally again. And even then, Seto decided that the blond wouldn't 'shed' on his expensive sheets and shared it.

However…

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Bless you." Jounouchi said as placed the tray on the bed. The brunet glared at him.

"That's the last time I share my blanket with _you_, you damn mongrel," Seto spat out with venom dripping from his tone.

Jou gave him a small smile as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Moneybags. Whatever."


	2. Chapter Two: Water Gun

**Author's Notes: **I still don't own anything. Please continue to read and review.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Two**

Water Gun

"Too much rest becomes a pain." – Homer, _The Odyssey_

Summer break. There is a very good reason why it's called that. Not only it's a break from the school and its duties, but that also meant time off work for a few days.

Despite the vacation being small and short, it was a break nevertheless. He would spend it with Mokuba and his dog, Jounouchi.

Seto laughed to himself as the thought entered his mind. He laid there as he soaked up some last minute rays. He heard the other boys' laughter and war cries. He already had played his share of the silly water gun 'war'. But that was okay because at least both his raison d'tere are happy. And that's what really mattered, even if he didn't want one of them to really realize it.

He drifted off to sleep since the day had been extremely warm and yet comforting. It didn't last though because someone decided to shoot the cold water onto his naked skin.

The brunet literally jumped out of the beach chair and yelled out his discomfort even though he didn't use the cleanest of words.

The boys laughed and the blond continued to laugh as Mokuba faked a dramatic gasp.

"Brother, how dare you use that vulgar language around me?" Mokuba said, feigning surprise. Jounouchi laughed as he tried to add to the act. He went up to the surprised dark-haired boy and covered hugged him.

"Oh! The poor boy is traumatized!" he emphasized. Mokuba and Jounouchi laughed at their own antics as they separated and gave each other high fives. Jou looked near the gate and saw his next target. He motioned Mokuba to follow him.

Seto glared at the two and wiped himself off with the towel he was leaning back on. It wasn't until then he saw the huge water gun one of their friends had left behind earlier that weekend.

Seto gave his condescending smirk, his head thankfully taken away from the boys who decided to terrorize the neighbor's cat and gardener. He picked it up, opened up the tank part of the gun, quietly walked to the pool, and put some water in it. He wanted to laugh but that would away his position.

After it was full, he placed it back together and proceeded to get his revenge.

**oooo**

Jounouchi grinned as he saw the arrogant woman that had insulted him in more ways the one. He aimed his water gun. Today was his lucky day. Mokuba had just finished shooting at the now irate gardener and he gave him a raspberry. He looked behind him and realized that his big brother hadn't lectured them.

He tugged on Jou's arm. "Something's wrong with Seto, Jou," he stated as Jou pulled the trigger. Even though his aim seemed a bit off, he splashed the woman in the face with water. He laughed as he glanced below him to see a worried Mokuba.

He rubbed the boy's head. "Don't worry about it; he's probably just now starting to lighten up."

Mokuba crossed his arms, looking a little irritated. Jou just laughed and patted his head.

It was then Seto made his move.

He came out of nowhere and sprayed both the surprised boys. Mokuba blinked while Jou automatically shot his water gun at him back. The two kept exchanging water to each other whilst Mokuba stood there, flabbergasted.

_Ah! Jounouchi and Honda are right! _Mokuba thought, _there **are** aliens among us!_

He heard his own stomach grumble and he sighed. "I might as well get my tin foil hat while I make myself a sandwich." He grumbled to himself as he dashed inside the mansion, desperate to find out who it was replaced his icy, cold brother.

**oooo**

"Don't say it."

"But, Kaiba –"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"Kaiba, it's my fault too—"

"Damn right it's your fault. If you didn't shoot me in my sleep, then _maybe _we wouldn't have done it in the hot sun."

"And the pool. Don't forget the pool."

"Seriously, mutt, do you want me to kick you out? Cause I will."

"Hey, I'm just reminding you that we also did it in the pool."

"Just shut up. I hate you."

"I love you too, sweet cheeks."

Seto grumbled something incoherent but Jou took it as another curse towards him. If he could shrug, he would. Although he would have to explain to Mokuba why he and his brother were like that all day in the hot sun. If anything, he's probably going to be most curious on why on earth they slept naked for four hours in the first place.

He couldn't wait until then.


	3. Chapter Three: Snowfall

**Author's Notes**: Ah! I almost missed today's deadline! In any case, once again, please read and review. :)

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Three**

Snowfall

"The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event. You go to bed in one kind in the world and wake up in another quite different, and if this not enchantment then where is it to be found?" – J.B. Priestley, _Apes and Angels_

The brunet sighed as he sipped his homemade hot cocoa. Jou was in the other room, angry at the other, as the television echoed. The blond had earlier accused him of forgetting an important date – Jou's birthday.

But that wasn't the case, at least not for this year. He had worked his ass off right after Christmas in order to earn his two weeks Romantic Getaway©. Jou shrugged and left it at that.

At least that's one thing was certain, Seto was able to get off the hook for that. However, the blond man was mad over something extremely trivial. Seto had commented on how he would never would like to try 'commoner's' hot cocoa and that Jou merely wasted his time. Simply because it's 'common' hot chocolate, it was automatically awful.

_So why does it taste good?_ The brunet bitterly thought. He took another sip of the sweet and spiced chocolate and licked his lips. He glanced out the window to see the wind blow against the dead tree. For some strange and unearthly reason, the winter had been unusually warm. A lot of the people who would normally travel to around where they currently were, but not even them were present.

Though, that did give them the privacy that Seto and Jou couldn't gain at the estate.

Seto sat there and stared at nothing in particular as he tried to set aside his pride to apologize. However that moment never came since the warmth of the hot chocolate lulled him to sleep. He drank the rest of it and placed the dirty cup in the sink and filled it with water so he can easily clean it whenever he needed it.

Even though he didn't want the blond to see him, he had to travel in that direction to get to the stairs. When he did walk past by him, the two avoided eye contact for the rest of the night.

**oooo**

When Seto woke up, he wasn't at all surprised to see no one by his side. He sighed as he got up and made his bed. He did all his morning routines and stepped down to not see Jou in the room. He took another deep breath and then he felt, even through his sweater, a chilled air. He rubbed his arms to warm up and went to turn the thermostat up.

Luckily, the thermostat was near the front of the house with a window facing the outside world. To Seto's surprise, he saw the blond with a heavy jacket, and snow. Lots of snow.

"What the…" Seto started, but he caught himself staring at his boyfriend who was hard at work shoveling the snow out of the driveway. He tore his eyes away and decided to set aside his pride and, well, apologize to him.

_And I'm only going to tell him once! If he doesn't hear me, then he needs to get the hell out, _Seto thought as he grabbed his coat and keys.

**oooo**

The lovely snowfall that they were blessed with had become a blizzard and Seto was damn lucky he got home before it got any worse out on the roads. He sighed as he closed the door and sighed heavily.

_He better thank me,_ he thought as he reached over to turn on the light. But it didn't come on. "What the hell is wrong with this place?" he grumbled. He kept trying to turn off and on the lights, but it didn't come on.

The place was freezing. He then realized that the blizzard had caused a shortage of lights. In the air, he smelt the hot cocoa Jou made.

After he dropped off the groceries in the kitchen, he walked near the den and saw the fire from the fireplace. On the sofa that was obviously moved was Jou, sleeping and covered with a quilt that he probably had brought. Seto sighed as he sat on the ground near him.

Even at the slight noise, Jou cracked open an eye.

"Seto?" he asked dumbly as he rubbed his eyes to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Who else would put with you on my sofa?" he said, hoping the boy would get the tease. Unfortunately, he didn't get it. Instead he sighed, exasperated, as he straightened his posture and allowed the other onto the sofa.

Jou was about to get up, when he felt another pair of lips onto his own. He was extremely baffled, but when Seto pulled him away, he only brought him close to him.

"Now, I'm only going to say this one time," Seto started, "so listen good. I'm not going to repeat myself."

He nodded, not quite sure what he was saying.

"I'm sorry for saying your hot cocoa's bad. It's actually quite tolerable." He said, as he tried to keep his cool front. Jou smiled and nodded. Okay, so it wasn't an outright compliment, but it's something.

Seto sighed and felt relieved as he hugged the blond boy. Eventually, Seto took off his coat and tossed it over the couch as the two adjusted their positions. Soon Seto was lying on the couch – hugging, not cuddling – Jounouchi, whilst the quilt was over both their bodies. The two eventually fell asleep even as the fired roared on and the even when the electricity eventually turned itself back on.


	4. Chapter Four: Umbrella

**Author's Notes: **This one is early, I know. But please read and review. :3

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Four**

Umbrella

"Fate leads the willing and drags along the unwilling." – Seneca, _Epistulae ad Lucilium_

Out of all days, why did today have to been the worse day he ever had? He was late for work because the idiot of a boyfriend had destroyed his alarm clock, then he had an ice cold shower. He didn't have time to wait for his chauffer; however he still got stuck in traffic anyway.

On top of all that, it started pouring the instant he stepped out, and got soaked from head to toe. When he finally got to the conference room, his secretary tried to tell him that his fly was wide open and he was going commando.

Fortunately the head of the director found it in good humor and the meeting started after a quick trip to the bathroom. After they departed, the secretary asked him if she was fired. He told that since she tried to tell him before, he would give her a slight raise. Just a slight; not by much.

She smiled and nodded, reading in between the lines.

Seto leaned against the cool window in his office and saw the rain pour over the great city of Domino.

_Well, at least this horrid day is over,_ he thought solemnly.

He went to his desk to close his briefcase. He waved to the heavily relieved secretary; she waved back. Even though the meeting was successful, despite him flashing the new branch of Kaiba Corps, he had a pounding headache.

Perhaps he should go to bed early for the night. He berated himself forgetting an umbrella in the rush to get to work that morning; but he was surprised to see Jou out – with an extra umbrella in hand.

When the boy saw him, Jou beamed. He waited until Seto was near until he'd say something.

Instead…

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Jou narrowed his eyes and simply shrugged. "They gave us the day off. Safety hazard."

Seto nodded. He tossed his arm around his shoulders and started to walk to his car.

"Hey! I brought you one!" Jou said as he thrusted the extra one in his face. He grabbed it and placed it in his pocket.

"You wasted your time bringing that, stupid."

The blond blinked as Seto brought him closer. He merely nodded as a small smile crept on his face.


	5. Chapter Five: Festival

**Author's Notes: **Today's short story takes place during the Bon Festival. I suggest you Google it before you ask me what it is. ;) I'll only give you the wiki entry. Please read and review.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Five**

Festival

"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." –Bible, _Matthew _6:21

Seto never thought he would be at his step-father's grave ever since he was buried. In fact, that was the first year he had actually came and, well, talked to him. Mokuba said that he didn't want to talk to him, so Seto was forced to carry his flowers and placed them on his grave.

"I don't know if I'll see you next year," Seto started to say as he was about to part. However the rest couldn't come out. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. Besides, what else could you say to a piece of stone that sticks up with words of hope written on it?

He sighed. He rose to his feet and looked at the grave once more. Even though they were rare, he did have fond memories of his step-father. He sighed once more and decided to part ways with it.

The walk back to the festival wasn't all that far away; but it felt like an eternity. All the while, memories of the past kept reoccurring in his head over and over. That fateful chess game that secured his and Mokuba's futures; that fateful instant he fell to his accidental death. Mokuba did tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he felt the guilt and weight over his shoulders ever since the funeral.

However, he felt…lighter. He felt relieved, although he wasn't quite sure why. He adjusted his kimono as he headed back to where he, Mokuba, and Jou would meet.

Jou…He remembered how much of a wreck he was when he found out his father had been in that accident. Seto could never understand why even though his father had gambled and drank up everything he could reach, Jou still loved and cared for him deeply – even now. He wasn't so sure that he could say he cared for his step-father, but at the same time, he couldn't really say that he hated him. In fact, he taught Seto how to survive, even if the procedure was harsh.

When the brunet had arrived at the meeting spot, he didn't see Jou or Mokuba. He shrugged and decided to stay around and wait for them to appear.

As the people passed him by, he stared at them. Did he appear that way to the general public? Granted, it _was_ a shock to people when he came out of the closet, and that he had chosen Jou to be with him.

Did he ever smile like that? He didn't ever recall smiling around them. He would think he would know since he would seldom smile.

"Hey, Kaiba."

"Hey, brother…How was he?"

He looked up in surprise to see the blond and his brother looking down on him. Then he realized that he had been sitting down. He got up and dusted off his silk blue kimono for any dust, dirt, or other such things.

"Mokuba, he's dead. Of course he's not all right," he said bitterly.

The dark-haired boy merely nodded, though not satisfied with the answer – but he decided not to make his brother's mood any worse.

Seto was surprised, that for once, Jou wasn't talking his ear off. He gave the boy a glance and the blond smiled as though it was no big deal. The brunet blinked in confusion. However he let it pass since the drums started to beat.

The traditional dance was about to begin.

**oooo**

After they played a few more of the festival games they had announced that they would start the fireworks. The three headed up to a lonely hilltop that had a magnificent view to the fireworks with an equally lonesome tree on it.

Mokuba lay on Seto's lap and smiled as he fell asleep, exhausted from the eventful day. The other also laid down on his lap as Seto rubbed both their heads. He glanced at the blond who blankly stared at the sight.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered. The blond rose and sighed as some tears came out.

"I miss my dad," Jou responded. Once again, Kaiba blinked.

"Why?" he blurted.

"Because… he was my dad, you know?" Jou responded. "I can't really explain it. I know what he did – I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I guess it's because he was family… Is that how you felt for Gozaburo?"

Seto feverishly shook his head. "No. I don't think I can see him as my father. Only a mere obstacle and a way to help Mokuba with his future,"

The blond shrugged, somewhat expected that sort of answer from him. It was quiet it for a bit save the spectacular noise and lights from the fireworks. The brunet glanced at the blond and grabbed him into a surprising hug.

The two stayed like that for some time until Jou found the strength to hold him against the other. They stared into one another's eyes for a bit until their lips gravitated towards one another. The kiss was extremely passionate and full of desire, but Kaiba was the one to pull away.

He placed his hand on Jou's head and lowered it until it was back on his lap. He hummed a nameless tune as he rubbed both, Jou and Mokuba, of their heads until Jou was eventually snoring.

Seto gazed on the two and smiled. This time, he knew he was smiling.


	6. Chapter Six: Beaches

**Author's Notes: **Here is installment number six! Please read and review. :3

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Six**

Beaches

"One is never as happy or as unhappy as one thinks." – La Rochefoucauld, _Maxisms_

It was quiet, save the tide crashing against the shore, the wind blowing, and the fire crackling. They had just shared their first real date together at the beach. For once, the paparazzi decided not to follow them. That didn't make him unhappy.

So what did? He didn't know what to say. As we all know, Seto Kaiba was not one to break the ice. However, Jou was kind enough to break the ice for him.

"Wow," he merely said. Seto blinked and glared at him.

_Wow? Is that all you can say, mongrel?_ He wanted to say, but he just didn't have the heart to.

It was their first date, after all. He had to leave a good impression. The brunet felt the sweat on his palms and crossed his arms to hide it. He couldn't show his weakness even in front of the person who saw some moments.

He had to prove to the other, and himself, that he's strong.

"If I didn't know any better," he continued with a smug grin, "I'd say you were trying to impress me."

"So what if I am?"

The blond shrugged. "Just saying that I appreciate it, that's all."

The other merely rolled his blue eyes and grabbed the wine that lay in the bucket filled with ice. He popped it open, and as expected, some of the foam fell out of the opening. He picked up the glass and poured some of the wine. Jou merely picked it up and examined it before taking a quick swallow.

He mumbled his appreciation as Seto took a drink himself; although it didn't do much to calm his nerves.

He took a deep sigh.

However, it was Jou who took the initiative to spark a conversation. "So how's business?" He sounded quiet, but Seto didn't think much of it. The blond placed his naked feet onto the cool sand and watched the brunet for an answer.

"Its fine," he started, feeling less awkward, "of course, good help is always hard to find." Jou smiled and nodded. "What's up with you? Do you still play basketball?"

The two froze at what Seto just asked.

"Nah, I had to start working since my father's in debt yet again," he yawned as he tossed his body against the blanket and looked at the stars.

Seto nodded. "Where do you work now?"

"At some construction site. Eh, I have no clue what they're building, but I think its part of Kaiba Corps since I saw the logo on the documentation the supervisor had." He winked as he got up, with his arms supporting his upper body.

Seto shifted.

Jou patted on the space next to him. "Come over here, Kaiba. I know you're not the talking type."

He shook his head. "No. It's filthy."

"Come on! You can always force your servants to wash it later."

The brunet still refused to join him.

To his surprise, the blond leapt from where he was and on top of the richer of the two. He landed right on the sand and was being pinned by a very heavy blond.

"Hey! Get off, you damn animal! This is one of my best trench coats!"

Jou buried his head in his chest and mumbled, "But you're so soft, Moneybags, like a pillow."

Seto kept struggling, but he was unsuccessful. He sighed as turned his head and faced nothing but sand, sky, and sea.

"Fine! Stay like that! But if you think you're staying like that for the night, you better think again!"

When he didn't get a response, save for labored breathing, he cursed, and cursed.

He cursed that he wasn't in the most comfortable of clothes to savor the moment.


	7. Chapter Seven: Stargazing

**Author's Notes: **Nope, I don't own it still. Please read and review.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Seven**

Stargazing

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." – George Sand, letter (1862)

"Come on, Kaiba, hurry it up! I don't want to miss the meteor shower."

He sat there and continued to type on his laptop, never missing a beat.

The youngest of the three grabbed Seto's arm and pulled. "Come on, brother! It's going to start!" he urged. The brunet shook him off. After a few more keystrokes, he saved whatever it was and promptly turned it off.

"Done," he said, oh-so casually. The two glared and muttered their discomfort.

**oooo**

It had taken a while to get out of the city and a decent spot to view the shower at a safe distance. They eventually found a spot, however, it was one of the more distant then where the shower was said was going to take place.

The two had laid back on their respected blankets as Mokuba played with the telescope Jou and Seto had set up for him earlier. Jou turned to see the other with the instructions on top of his face, which covered his eyes.

"You would think they would reserve the best spot for me. After all, if it weren't for you, they wouldn't be working anywhere, ever again."

Jou chuckled as he shifted towards the brunet.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kaiba." He scooted closer and wrapped the other's arm around him. He edged closer to him until he was able to lay his head on his chest; to feel his heartbeat.

"Hey! Keep that kind of stuff away from my innocent eyes!"

Jou merely stuck out his tongue and pulled down an eyelid.

"Well, anyway, look!" he said as he pointed towards the sky. Seto lowered the paper and saw the most beautiful sight he had the pleasure to see. He didn't realize it but he let out an audible gasp. Even Jou exclaimed on the beautiful sight.

"Oh wow! That's…awesome." Jou said.

"Okay, brother and Jou. Make a wish," said Mokuba as he closed his eyes and the others to follow suite.

Seto waited until the blond closed his eyes. Once he did, Seto leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. The blond opened his eyes, confused.

"I already got my wish." He whispered.


	8. Chapter Eight: Chocolate

**Author's Notes: **I still don't own anything. Please continue to read and review. :)

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Eight**

Chocolate

"Hope is the poor man's bread." – George Herbert, _Jacula Prudentum_

Oh, great. Valentine's Day, the one day where Seto had to receive all sorts of gifts from girls who have the silly hope of ever becoming the lucky one by his side; so she could brag about it until she turned blue. Seto did not want someone like that.

Besides, he already had someone as it were. He opened his locker and, as per usual, was not surprised to see that the girls had somehow managed to sneak in their candy.

_I'll just throw them into the trash, _he thought as he grabbed them one by one.

"I thought I was the only one in your life, Moneybags," said a voice. Seto slightly jumped and dropped whatever chocolate or candy he had in his arms.

"Mutt, sneak up on me like that again and I'll shove these down your throat."

"It's great to see you too, buddy."

The two had spent some time picking up the candy and Seto threw away most of them in the trashcan. When Seto reached over to one box in general, Jou slapped his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Seto said as he grabbed his arm and pulled it. The blond turned away and mumbled something. "What did you say?" he asked, getting more and more irritated then he normally was.

"I said, don't throw that one away." He said, a little louder. The brunet scoffed.

"Why shouldn't I?"

The blond once again turned away, but Seto grabbed his shoulders.

"'Cause I got it for you."

Seto blinked his confused blue eyes. He glanced at the package again as he let the blond go. He picked it up and examined it. It was extremely small and simple. Perhaps, the smallest out of all them.

"Did it cost you much?"

Jou shook his head. "Nah, I just had to skip dinner for a few nights." He pointed out with a smug grin on his face.

Seto still looked at the package and felt touched. He wanted to hug the other, but not in such a public place – he wasn't still ready. However, he felt compelled to.

He grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled away leaving the blond confused. He stood up and reached his hand towards him. The two walked out hand in hand to his limo and he stuck by the blond's side for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter Nine: Late Nights

**Author's Notes: **I still don't own it. Oh, what do you think of an epilogue? Please place your thoughts when you review it. :)

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Nine**

Late Nights

"Weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning." – Bible, _Psalms _30:5

Seto leaned back in his office chair. Finally, it was finished. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he felt his body sink in the leather. He glanced at the ticking clock and saw that it was really late.

_Mokuba should be sleeping by now, _Seto thought as he rubbed his eyes. He turned off his laptop after he had saved it onto a thumb drive for him to switch into the office's computer. He placed it by the laptop so he would be sure to take it when he'd leave in the morning.

When he turned off the lights as he left the office to a hauntingly empty Kaiba mansion, he yawned. Then his stomach grumbled.

_I suppose I should get a sandwich before I go to bed, I'm too damn tired to listen to his complaints,_ he thought as he stretched his tired arms and fingers and he walked to the kitchen.

Seto didn't wish to disturb anyone of his servants so he decided on a simple turkey sandwich. He got out the bread, some pre-cut turkey, lettuce, some pre-sliced tomato, and some cheese.

He was in the process of getting out the mayonnaise when he heard another voice.

"Kaiba? Did you just now finish your report?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, obviously struggling to stay awake.

"Yes. I'm just making myself a snack. Care to join me?"

The blonde nodded as he adjusted himself and pulled up a chair. He sat down and watched the brunet prepare his late-night snack.

Neither of them said a word to each other. The only sound between them was the dishes clinking against each other and in the sink.

Seto went to refrigerator to get him something to drink, but before he pulled out the milk jug and poured himself a glass.

He glanced over at the dozed off blond and asked, "Do you want any?"

The blond shook his head and muttered, "No."

He shrugged and put the jug back in the refrigerator after he placed the cap back on.

When he sat down, the blond continued to watch him as he ate and drank his little meal. Feeling mildly disturbed, Seto finally put the sandwich, what little it was left, down and inquired, "Why the hell are you watching me?"

Jou's eyes shot open, not realizing that he had been drifting off yet again. "O-oh, because I was wondering about you, that's all."

Seto arched an eyebrow. Surely there had to be more then this.

"What, Kaiba? Don't believe me?"

"I never said I didn't, mutt. If you wanted my sandwich, you should've barked." He said as he smiled a smug smile. He passed the rest to Jou as he drank the rest of the milk he had yet to finish.

The blond merely picked at the food, nibbling what little pieces he'd place in his mouth.

"Now tell me the truth. Why are you still up?"

Brown eyes narrowed down and glared at the brunet.

"If I said anything, you'd laugh."

"I'm sure it's better then the excuse you had before."

He sighed and sat up to get comfortable. "Well, I've been really thinking about what had happened to my dad and all…"

**oooo**

After Jou had shared his nightmare with the other, he'd told him that he'd be there soon. That really didn't give him any comfort but he listened without being insulted so that to be some improvement in their relationship, right?

_Who am I kidding? He probably thinks I'm as weak as he used to call me, _Jou thought as he got under the covers and placed his head on the soft pillow. He drifted off to sleep, but wasn't aware of the pair of eyes that watched him.

The other climbed into bed and hugged him from behind, much like when he was sick earlier that year. He flinched slightly, waiting for the words that were bittersweet.

"If you think I'm going to let anything happen to you, you're out of your mind. Just stay here until they go away."

Jou smiled as he felt the call of sleep beckoning him.


	10. Chapter Ten: Gift

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I don't own it. Please read and review.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Ten**

Gift

"Fate makes our relatives, choice makes our friends." – Jacques Delille, _Malheur et pitié_

"Brother! Look outside the window! It's snowing!" the dark-haired boy said excitedly as he pointed out the window. The brunet took a glance outside to see the snow falling onto the yard of the estate they had chosen for the winter.

Seto really wasn't impressed with the sight, but for his own brother's sake he'll indulge in the white substance. He tried to smile, but still couldn't do it as naturally as Mokuba and Jou could. So he just patted the boy on his head and nodded.

"It's really nice." He said, albeit unwillingly.

The blond hadn't spoken to him since their departure from Domino. Even though it bothered Seto a little bit, just a tiny speck, he had a plan for his lovely little blond dog.

"Is it okay I can go out and play in it tomorrow?" he asked, with hope sparkling in his eyes. Seto nodded. "Yay! That'll get Jou out of this house!" he said as he ran to the other's room.

Seto nodded and stared at the snow that fell slowly onto the ground. _Might as well savor the silence while I still can…_

**oooo**

"Jou, do you think you can take Mokuba out to the arcade?" Seto asked as he sat down at the table. Mokuba gave him a questioned look that wondered if it were still that unwanted alien from that day of the water gun fight while Jou just blinked confusedly. "Oh, I suppose you don't want to go then."

The dark haired boy waved his hands around. "Of course I do, brother! Let's go after breakfast, okay, Jou?"

The blond nodded and sighed as he got up to put away the dishes.

**oooo**

_This had better be worth the headaches. _Seto thought as he went to open the door that had a soft knock on it. Behind the door were the short midget and his clan of misfits. He had paid their expenses (except for the blasted Otogi of course) just so Jou wouldn't be miserable during the holiday season. Seto know that had been the essential reason why he was miserable from the instant they had arrived.

"Hey, Kaiba!" waved Yuugi as he and the others had entered the estate. The other didn't even bother to wave back.

"Just so you know all know I'm only doing to stop his sniveling."

"Whatever, Kaiba," laughed the brunette. Seto merely growled in annoyance as they brought themselves, and a trail of snow in. Oh, how he hated not having any servants whenever such an occasion such arise.

After they had settled they had decided to create havoc around the house as Yuugi tried to distract him from the others.

Pretty soon they had heard the door open and there stood a surprised Jou and an equally excited Mokuba.

Yuugi went up to hug Jou while everyone else just merely waved. A big grin quickly replaced his shocked face.

**oooo**

Finally, it was time for sleep. At least Seto would get some peace from the day's adventures. He sighed as he felt the soothing of sleep overcoming him, but his eyes shot wide open when he felt something against him. He looked down to see a mess of blond hair and a grin that could shame the Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you, Kaiba. Merry Christmas."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Project

**Author's Notes: **Here it is! The typical school fluff one. Please review. Oh, I still don't own anything.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Eleven**

Project

"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?" – Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "The Higher Pantheism"

Seto entered the library irritably. How dare that insufferable teacher pair them up? He just about slammed his books onto the desk. He didn't realize that the aforementioned blond had just been napping on the cool wooden desk of the library. He sat straight up and glared at the brunet before him.

"Hey! Watch where you slam your books, Moneybags!" he seethed as he dug in his ear to relieve himself from the ringing that went in his head.

He glared at the boy in return. "Let's get this damn project over with." he seethed as he brought out the materials hastily.

"Well, don't slow down for me." Jou said, just as irritably as he brought out his own materials. The project was to go over the ancient civilizations in Ancient Europe and they had chosen the Greeks because the blond had thought it'd be easy to do.

Jou absent-mindedly brought the Disney version of the Greek myth, Hercules.

Once the other spotted that, he glared (if that were possible) even more at him.

"What is this?"

Jou shifted in his seat. "It's a movie. I figured it'd be easier when we talk about the gods and goddesses."

Seto grabbed a hold of the DVD and was about to snap it in half for it weren't for the other who had just grabbed back before it met its fate in the brunet's hands.

"Hey! That's my only copy!" he brought it close to his chest as though he were protecting it.

Seto took a deep breath and let it out as though it would keep him calm. He had to, he was in the in the library after all. There were witnesses.

**oooo**

He had to admit. He admired the mutt's ability to make a good debate. Of course he weren't going to let him know he thought that. Even though the debate carried over to the next day, he put up a good fight. Naturally, Seto was the better debater of the two and he had finally convinced him not to use the movie as a reference.

When they met again in the library, Seto decided to be fair and let the boy sleep. After all, he did had a long debate with the Great Seto Kaiba. What he didn't expect was when the blond to shift himself closer to the brunet and somehow wormed his way onto his lap.

He felt and heard the labored breaths coming from him as he tried to get him off. But he was basically lead weight.

Seto decided to leave him be. It would be a while until he'd finish his side of the report.

"Damn mutt," he mumbled to himself, "and your ability to sleep anywhere."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Movie

**Author's Notes: **One more chapter! I promise! I still don't own anything. Please read and review.

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Twelve**

Movie

"No temptation can ever be measured by the value of its object." – Colette, _Earthly Paradise_

_Why the hell am I here? _Seto thought as the movie theatre turned dark. By his side was an excited puppy named Jounouchi Katsuya. After months of begging, pleading, and bribing, Jou finally got to see the Yakuza movie that had came out. It was supposed to have action, and lots of it.

He turned to see the blond eating his snacks during the previews and was disgusted at the sight. He turned away as the question once again resounded in his head. The picture started and it was as clichéd as he had thought it would be. The mongrel next to him thought it was pretty awesome, as he let the other know. Over and over.

It didn't take long before the blond had fell asleep when the outcast told the yakuza lord that she was in love with him. Seto rolled his eyes at the sight. If that were at all true, the yakuza lord would've had her killed for possibly exposing their quarters. He rolled his eyes once again when the lord stuttered as he tried to confess himself.

_What a piece of shit this is. _He thought as he glanced at the blond next to him. He didn't realize that the other had shifted his head onto his and how lovely his lips looked.

He shifted in his seat as he tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was so cheesy and out of this world that he had no choice but to glance at the blond next to him.

The temptation to kiss him there was evident. He fought with every fiber of his being. He already knows what his lips taste like.

_So why is the temptation just as strong? _He thought to himself.

After debating with himself, he decided he'd just let the blond come closer to him instead. He'll get to the kissing whenever he was awake. He threw his arm around him and brought him closer. Even though that he didn't kiss him, he still felt the warm tingles envelope his body as he brought the other closer to him. Thankfully, everyone else was too distracted by the awful movie to notice the C.E.O. being cuddly to someone that's so beyond his league.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A First

**Author's Notes: **Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. :)

**Seto Kaiba Does Not Cuddle**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Thirteen**

A First

"Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly and they will show themselves great." – Ralph Waldo Emerson, _Essays_

It was the last day of school. The two had started to go steady earlier that week. Seto was still very unsure of starting a homosexual relationship that was so open. Jou told him that if he trusted him, he promised things will be okay. So far, it had been heaven for the two. They had gave each other glances every so often during class, especially when no one was paying attention to either.

The brunet didn't want to be near his friends, thus Jou understood. It was disappointing at first that he still didn't consider Yuugi and the others his friends, but that was alright since he still was able to hang out with them as long as they didn't intervene with their relationship.

"Finally, you can see why Kaiba has a 10ft pole up his ass!" joked Honda. Jou laughed along with the rest of his friends while Yuugi just sighed.

Even though it took some time for Seto even set aside his pride to admit that he had some attraction to the blond, Jou appreciated all the little things. He sighed as he recalled the memory of when he saw Kaiba in his most vulnerable state – sleeping.

It had been extremely warm that day and Jou decided to pay a visit to his secret area that he goes to in the park. He wanted to take a short nap before he would go to work as the waiter at the local diner, but to his surprise, he saw something he honestly didn't expect.

Seto Kaiba sleeping.

He didn't know how to take it. He walked closer to him to see how he looked whilst sleeping and he was surprised, once again, to see him sleeping with a slight smile. He was officially scared and decided to go ahead and arrive early.

For the rest of the day, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Kaiba's face when he slept. He didn't expect Kaiba to be there, much less sleeping.

Now that he had gotten together with him, though, Jou realized that the brunet had trusted the blond (whether he realized it or not) enough to let him to see him slumber.

"I don't know why," Kaiba said, bringing the blond back to earth, "but I feel like sleeping every time I lie in your lap."

Jou laughed nervously, not ever wanting to admit he had caught him sleeping that day.

"I guess your bad habits are finally rubbing off on me, mutt." He said as he turned and shifted to get comfortable.

He smiled and rubbed his head. "I guess so, Moneybags."


End file.
